<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azura - a short birthday gift by rainy_pupper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098706">Azura - a short birthday gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_pupper/pseuds/rainy_pupper'>rainy_pupper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_pupper/pseuds/rainy_pupper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>birthday gift for @mistxy_mocha</p><p>happy date of birth my friend!<br/>this shit's prob going to be late af but</p><p>small story of ocs because :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azura - a short birthday gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistxy_mocha/gifts">mistxy_mocha</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl opened her eyes.</p><p>'Wh-where.. what.. where am I?'</p><p>She looked down at her hands and her eyes widened. There was a bright yellow glow surrounding them. The girl sat up and shook her head, looking at her surroundings. Tall, dark trees. She was in a clearing of some sort.<br/>
Then, a hand reached down in front of her face.</p><p>'Get up.'</p><p>She took the hand and pulled herself up. </p><p>'Thanks,' she said quietly. 'Who are you?'</p><p>The stranger wiped their hands on their robe. 'Kimura. Kimura Masamichi, black mage of Azura.'</p><p>'Black mage.. what? Magic?'</p><p>'Yes, magic. You don't look like you know your way around here. Follow me.'</p><p>The girl stood up, and stood beside Kimura. 'Lead the way.'</p><p>-</p><p>Eventually the two reached a small town. The girl was still following Kimura, who was now leading her into a purple and blue tent. A old woman was sat inside.<br/>
Kimura acknowledged her with a small nod.</p><p>'Simiyra.'</p><p>'Ah, Ms. Masamichi. What can I do for you?'</p><p>Kimura looked down and sighed. 'You don't have to call me that, you know. Now, I need you to tell me about this girl. I found her in the woods.'</p><p>Simiyra looked up at the girl, who had a look of apprehension on her face.</p><p>'Of course, Kimura. Now, girl, come here.'</p><p>The girl went over to the cloth-covered table where the old woman was and sat opposite her.</p><p>'Girl, tell me your name,' her old, raspy voice said.</p><p>'My name...' The girl tried to remember. She searched all corners of her memory, but she couldn't find anything to do with a name. Suddenly, it hit her. 'My name.. is Freya.'</p><p>Kimura scoffed. 'Girl couldn't even remember her own name. Do you really think he was right?'</p><p>The old woman shot a look at the olive-skinned girl, who was playing with the sleeves of her robe in a bored manner, and turned back to Freya.</p><p>'Now Freya, take a look at yourself,' she said, extending an arm to a mirror that was as tall as the tent.</p><p>Freya got up, and stood in front of the mirror. She had pale skin, deep brown hair and freckles spotted over her face. Pushing a lock of hair out of her face, she turned and sat down again.</p><p>'Put your hands on this crystal ball, girl.'</p><p>Freya did as she was told, and put her hands on the ball. Suddenly, her hands started glowing a bright yellow again.</p><p>Simiyra gasped. 'The prophecy is true! You, girl, are the chosen one!'</p><p>Kimura rolled her eyes. 'Technically, the second chosen one. I exist too.'</p><p>'Excuse me,' Freya stood up and pushed her hands out. 'What are both of you talking about?'</p><p>'The prophecy, girl! Don't tell me..'</p><p>Kimura pressed a hand to her forehead. 'Gods, Simiyra! You should know that the light mage wouldn't be from this world!'</p><p>'Light..mage? Excuse me, but this is moving too fast. Can someone please explain?!'</p><p>Simiyra put a hand in the air. 'All will be revealed in time. Now, you two, you must go and tell the King of the news! The two Magians have been reunited!'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GIFT BUT I MIGHT ACTUALLY END UP CARRYING THIS ON OH GOD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>